


Terra incognita

by eriah211



Series: From the beginning [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Lester had wondered about this new 'thing' with Ryan, but didn't really ask. It looks like he didn't need to, in the end.
Relationships: James Lester/Tom Ryan
Series: From the beginning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879750
Kudos: 1





	Terra incognita

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the primeval100 prompt 687: Stonehenge. Previously posted on livejournal. Thank you very much to goldarrow for the beta.

The documentary about Stonehenge wasn’t extraordinary, but they had settled for it as they had a coffee in front of the tv in a rare peaceful morning.

“It looks like a place worth visiting,” Ryan commented.

“Maybe we could go someday when the weather is better,” Lester offered, surprising himself.

Their relationship was new and mostly a secret. Lester wasn’t even sure Ryan considered it a relationship at all. After all, they had simply had sex and sometimes even shared a bed and some breakfast before going to work, where they acted like strangers.

“I’d love that,” Ryan simply answered.


End file.
